1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to play apparatus for small animal pets, such as hamsters and gerbils, and is particularly directed to rotatably mounted housing adapted for independent use or for coactive use with animal play enclosures having tower members, like the device disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 418,281, which matured into U.S. Pat. No. 3,865,082.
2. The Known Art
Animal playground devices are widely used, certain of these being adapted for receiving various accessories, such as towers, tunnels and supplementary housings. While these provide varieties of combinations and offer interesting play opportunities for both children and the animals, most of the known devices are mainly static, resulting in early loss of interest as play devices. Despite the general acceptance evinced by pet owners of devices of this category, the known art does not disclose any rotary housings for pets that may, if desired, be used independently, or in conjunction with enclosures, especially those with towers, in such a way as to enable a pet within such an enclosure to have ready access to one or more rotary housings attached to the body of the enclosure or to said towers. Nor are there any known rotary housings for small pets having the above features that provide readily manipulable closures for gates providing ready access to and egress from the housing, and releasable stop means for holding the housing against rotation.